There is still light up ahead!
by Mysterious Little Critter
Summary: An AU where various seasons of Digimon live in the same universe. When the Digi-world is trouble again, it need their saviors to rise up and defeat the bad guys from taking over the digital world. Reunions will ensure, secrets of the past will uncover, and the need to protect their loved ones will push them to do the impossible.
1. A New Adventure Begins

A boy stood on a cliff rock as the digimon scatter away from him, in fear of enslavement.

"It's the Digimon Emperor!"

"Run for your lives."

Gatomon was running away from the human, away from the Dark Rings. One gotten too close, she deflected it with the golden ring around her tail. Gatomon's holy ring though, fell out. "My ring!" She went to get it back, but a centurmon blocked her way. It's left upper leg, hit her in the face knocking her to the ground, "Kari…" she cried for help.

* * *

Kari woke up from her sleep. Having a nightmare about Gatomon being in trouble. _Though why did it felt so real?_ Looking at the clock it was almost time for her to wake up. _Well at least I woke up almost on time. I should go wake up Tai._

Getting out of her room Kari saw her dad was cooking breakfast. "Oh, Kari you're awake early. Wanna take first dibs on the pancakes?" She and her brother were thankful for their father being a good cook.

* * *

"Sorry I can't drop you off on your first day TK, but I have to finish this article about the importance of summer camps."

"It's okay mom, I can go on my own." Bidding his mom goodbye as he starts his day at Shinjuku Elementary School. Opening the elevator, TK was greeted with two strangers, kids around his age. "Oh, uh hey there."

"Oh, hey, you're the new neighbor right?" Purple haired girl with the glasses asked.

"Yeah that's me. Names Takeru Takaishi, but my friends call me TK."

"My name is Miyako Inoue, but my friends call me Yolie." The girl with glasses said before pointing to the younger boy with brown hair. "That's Iori Hida, but I like to call him Cody."

"Hello." Cody greeted TK with a small wave of his hand.

"Hello to you too." TK said as the three of them got out of the elevator. "By any chance are you guys going to Shinjuku Elementary School?"

"Sure am. In fact I'm the computer club president there." Yolei said with full pride.

"Yeah I can see why." TK felt like this day was going to get better.

* * *

"Takato you're going to be late for school!" A mother yelled at her son to hurry up.

A 12 year old boy came bursting out of his room, "I'm going! I'm going!" Takato then fell down of the stairs due him rushing down. The mother and father winced at the sound of impact the boy had. Though due to the rush of adrenaline, Takato brush off the pain and made his way out of the door.

"Takato wait! You're lunch!"

The boy came rushing back, take the lunch, "thanks mom!" Then went rushing out the door again, though his lunch wasn't the only thing that he forgotten.

* * *

Tommy Himi walked towards the Shinjuku Elementary school, ever since he and the others came back from the Digital world, things have become better for them. Tommy gotten more friends and his relationship with his brother had gotten a lot better. Looking at the school, Tommy can tell he was going to have a great time this year. He can't wait to make new friends.

* * *

Kouichi was nervous to say the least, this was after all a new school he was able to get a scholarship in. Outside of the classroom door, he nervously opened it. There were kids around his age, but there was younger girl there. She almost look about 10 years old. Yet again the Tamachi Highland School have grades from pre-k to 12, so there bound to be some smart kids skipping some grades. "Class I would like to meet Koichi Kimura, he is the new transfer student attending who will be attending our class for the rest of the school year." Said the teacher. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hi, I'm Koichi Kimura. It's really nice to meet you all."

* * *

Kari was kind of bored, the teacher was talking to a student outside. It was only a couple of minutes late for class to start. "So Kari?"

She looked at the boy sitting on her left side. "Yes Davis?"

"Who do you think the new kid is?"

"I don't know."

"Well I think it's that kid I met at the soccer field." Davis was a nice guy, he admired her brother a lot. He even got goggles because of him.

Kari smiled at the thought, it kind of cute. "Well what does he look like?"

Davis thought for a moment, "well blonde hair with blue eyes, and a weird hat." The door suddenly open, "ha, see I knew it."

Kari looked at the door to see who entered, and it was a great surprise. She smile at TK, as the teacher told him to sit next to her. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Well I did say I was going to an ordinary elementary school." TK grinned at his friend. Unbeknownst to the two, Davis looked shock at the two talking, believing they were flirting with each other.

* * *

A red dino-digimon with a v-shaped head was running up a couple of rocks, leaping off the air to hit Centuramon in the back with his microphone. "Stay away from the damsel in distress." Centarumon stumbled forward, disoriented from the attacked.

The red dino grabbed Gatomon's paw and lead her to safety, "did you seriously just call me a damsel, Shoutmon?" Gatomon asked, annoyed at what the red digimon just call her.

"No time to talk, just run!" Shoutmon yelled, as both digimon ran through the bushes for cover.

* * *

Tai was heading to Kari's school to pick her up, when his digivice suddenly went off. "Agumon." Tai looked around for the computer lab in his high school to find Izzy, bumping into people along the way. Of course Izzy will always be with the computers, "Izzy!"

Taking off his earplugs, Izzy looked at the the older kid with concern. "What's the matter Tai?"

"It's Agumon! I heard him through my digivice, it sounds like he's in trouble."

"Are you sure, because weren't able to contact the Digiworld for a very long time."

"I'm sure of it."

"Tai even if you did hear Agumon, how are we gonna get to-?" Before Izzy can finish his sentence, the computer Izzy was on suddenly went static as well as Tai's digivice started to glow. "Nevermind."

"Izzy, go get the others. I'm going on ahead." Putting his out to the screen, Tai yell "Digiport open!"

"Wait Tai-!" Tai then disappear into the computer. "Nevermind." Izzy mutter under his breath. Decided to not waste anymore time, Izzy started to run to Kari's school and make phone calls to the other Digidestined.

Unbeknownst to crest of Knowledge, the Warrior of Light was eavesdropping on the two crest holders while holding a notebook in his hand. _The Digital World is in trouble and we're not the only digidestined_? Koji Minamoto thought as he decides to make his own phone calls.

* * *

"So TK, what does your mom think of the new apartment?" Kari asked. As she wait for TK to put his school's shoes away.

"I can tell she likes it by how fast she went back to work on her articles." TK's phone started to ring, it was from Izzy. "Hey Izzy." Davis was about to walk into the room, when he heard TK yelled "what!?" The soccer player decided to eavesdrop. "Kari, Izzy told me to us to meet in the computer lab! Tai went to the digital world and he thinks Agumon is in trouble."

"What? Then let's hurry!" Davis then pushes himself against the wall as the other two kids ran through the doorway. Curious, he started to follow them to the computer lab. There he saw Kari and TK talking to three older kids, it looks like they were wearing Shinjuku Middle School uniforms.

* * *

Tai was heading towards the direction the digivice was leading to his partner. Upon going pass several bushes, Tai saw Agumon on the ground, "Agumon!"

The orange dinosaur looked to his partner, "Tai, you're here."

Getting Agumon up on his feet, "Are you alright? What's going on here?"

Tai looked around to see other digimon running away. "You need to digivolve, quick."

"I can't Tai."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"There's something that's preventing me from digivolving, but there's something you need to show you something." Taking the digidestined of courage, Agumon lead Tai to a cave. In the cave there were digimon that were injured, as if they just barely gotten out of a battle. "Look Tai!" Agumon pointed to an egg on the ground, "That digiegg has the crest of courage."

Connecting the dots, Tai walked up to the digiegg, "maybe with this you can digivolve." Though when Tai struggle to lift the egg, there was a flash of light, blinding Tai and the digimon. When the light stopped, three glowing objects hover above the egg. The said objects shot up in the air, as if they needed to go somewhere. "What was that?"

* * *

"Where's Joe?" Matt asked to shorter red head boy.

"Joe wasn't answering his phone."Izzy answered. "Tai went ahead, but maybe with us there in the Digital World we might be in time to help him."

Just then the door open to the computer lab, Yolie looked to the strangers. "Um sorry, but the computer club isn't open yet. Hey wait a minute, those are Shinjuku Middle School uniforms. Why are you here?"

"Hey Yolie it's me, TK." TK then tried to get her attention, "They are my friends, they just need the computer lab. Izzy's laptop gotten a virus and the computers at their middle school isn't working for anyone."

"Yeah, it's a school project we have to work on." Izzy added. "So do you mind if we use the computer lab for just today?"

"Are you kidding? You're Izzy this school's greatest computer club president how could I say no." Yolie said fangirling over Izzy, "If you need help, I'll gladly be of assistance."

"Yolie!" Cody then shouted to get the girl's attention. "You said you were gonna come to my house to fix the computer."

"Oh that's right." Yolie said defeated. "Sorry Izzy, but I can't let you use the computer lab unsupervised."

"Why don't you let me have the keys to the lab, and then when they're done I can close it for you." Extending out her hand, "Kari Kamiya"

"Kamiya, you're Tai's younger sister and a very good student to the teachers." Yolie sighed shaking the other girl's hand, "Alright you can have the keys, but make sure you put it back in the faculty room."

"Don't worry I will." Kari took the keys as the other kids walked into the computer lab, "Thanks again Yolie." The girl said as she closed the door behind her.

Though while their conversation were going on Koji, Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy followed the three middle schoolers to Shinjuku Elementary School. "You sure they were talking about the Digiworld Koji?" JP asked.

"There were two kids in the computer lab, but only one of them left." Koji said to the warrior of thunder, "One of them said he head a digimon through a digivice."

"Could that mean that they're the digidestined?" Zoe wondered, then a smiled appeared on her face. "Could there also be a way back to the digiworld to meet Bokomon and Neemon?"

"But if there are new digidestined, couldn't that also mean that the Digiworld is in trouble again?" Tommy asked worryingly. "What if our friends are in danger?"

"Then we're gonna have to get to the Digiworld and help them out." Takuya said with a determination. Noticing the kids heading going into the computer lab, Takuya started to head for their direction. "If these guys are the digidestined, then they gotta know how to get to the digiworld."

Koji stopped Takuya before he could make another step. Before Takuya could asked what was wrong, Koji pointed to a young boy wearing goggles. "Seems like we're not the only ones wondering what's going on."

"Well Izzy any luck?" Matt asked in the computer lab.

"Luck? It'll be a miracle to even find the portal again." Izzy said typing furiously. "The codes are still hard to untangle, thankfully it's less worse than it was before."

"Because of the D-reaper." Sora said. "Our digimon did told the connection between the two worlds would be hard to fix, because there was so much damage done to the Digiworld."

"I'm still surprise the Government managed to convince the public that the digimon who were fighting weren't real." In annoyance, Matt crossed his arms as he lean against the wall. "That the D-Reaper was just messing around with the cameras and producing gas to make people believe that digimon exists."

"Do you think the Digiworld managed to rebuild itself?" TK asked.

"Well our partners did say they'll call when once it did."

"Something is diffidently wrong too." Kari said, catching the attention of Matt, TK, and Sora. "I thought it was only a nightmare, I saw Gatomon in trouble. Maybe Agumon really is in trouble."

Izzy finally managed to access the digital portal, "Prodigious, I finally got it!" After he said that, three glowing objects shot out of the computer and out through the door. Scaring not only the digidestined in the room, but a kid near the doorway.

Getting a grip of himself, Matt went to check outside. The three objects created holes on the door. Opening the damaged door, Matt saw Davis on the ground bewildered by the object in his hands. Looking up Davis smiled nervously, "Uh hi?"

* * *

Takato, Kazu, and Kenta were walking up the stairs to the lost and found, they told Henry to go on ahead without them because someone left something in their classroom and the teacher put it in the lost and found. Takato decided to help them since Kazu know that the teacher must've just through in there with the junk. "Man Kenta, I can't believe you left our cards in the classroom!"

"Me? It was your job to keep an eye on them!" Kenta countered. "Besides, we all know your gonna get your butt kicked by Rika again. So I don't get why you're so worked up about."

"Because today is the day I get to defeat the Digimon Queen."

"You said that two weeks ago Kazu." Takato sighed. Looking up he saw the computer club president heading down the stairs with a smaller kid. "Oh hey Yolie!"

"Hey Takato." Yolie replied. "Oh can you tell Henry that Kari Kamiya has the computer lab keys. I wouldn't want him to think I lost them."

"Sure thing-" Takato was then interrupted by two glowing objects landing into Yolie and the other kid hands.

Yolie yelped by the sudden weight in her hands. "What? What is this thing?"

* * *

Davis was sitting on a chair, pouting. "Look I was just walking by, I didn't hear a thing about a Digiworld or something."

"If you didn't hear a thing, then why did you say Digiworld?" TK countered.

"You know can pick up words by just walking by talking people you know?" Davis tried to defend himself. "Besides what were you doing with Kari, huh?"

"What are you-"

"Enough, come on we need to go to the Digiworld to save my brother and our digimon." Kari interrupted the two boys arguing. "Davis you wanna help us?"

Before either Matt or TK could make a protest, Davis shot up from his chair. "Tai's in danger? Of course I'll help Kari!"

"I'll stay here, to make the Digiport stays open."

Kari put out her digivice, "Digiport open!"

In a flash the other digidestined and Davis were gone. Just in time before Yolie opened the door. With Cody, Takato, Kazu, and Kenta behind her. "Izzy what's going on!?" Looking around the room, "And where are the others?!"

"Yolie!" Izzy screamed startled by her yelling. "I thought you were headed home?"

"No I was going to go to Cody's apartment, then I'll go to my apartment." Yolie then show a red digivice in her hand. "Until this thing pop out of nowhere!"

Cody the showed green digivice as well, "I got it too."

"We would like to know what's going too." The kids at the door way then screamed at the voice behind them.

From his startle pose, Kazu looked at Tommy, who was besides the older goggle head kid, "Oh hey Tommy."

The boy with hat and goggles looked to the youngest of his group. "Tommy you know him?"

"Yeah, we have class together."

Izzy sighed, _This is going to take a long time to explain._ "Have any of you heard about the Digiworld? Izzy was relieved to find that only Yolie and Cody knew about it.

"Digiworld, you mean like a game or a amusement park?" Yolie asked. "Because if that's the case I wanna go."

"Well…"

"Now way." Koji interrupted. "It's too dangerous for kids like you to be in the digiworld."

"Yeah, you'll just get in the way." Kazu said. "Let the professionals handle."

"Who was saying you were coming with us." Takuya said to the spiky haired boy. "Aren't you about the same age as her."

"Hey just so you know we were the ones to face against the D-reaper, and Takato here was the one who defeat it." Crossing in arms, "What were doing staying at home with your mommy."

Takato got in between the to boys, "Hey, hey now let's not get too angry here." Leaning closer to Kazu, so that only his friend can hear his whisper. "Kazu we swore to keep that a secret for Mr. Yamaki." Sadly it was already too late.

"Wait you're that kid on TV." Zoe asked.

"Digimon? Digiworld? Are you talking about that video game?" Yolie asked.

"It's not a video game!" The legendary warriors shouted at her.

Izzy was at a lost for words here, how is he going to get their attention now? Well as luck as have it, Sora send him a message that she got separated from Matt and the others when they went through the Digiportal. "Oh uh."

Cody was the first to break away from to hear what Izzy said. "What's the matter, Izzy?"

The people who arguing suddenly stopped, to hear what the computer kid has to say. "Sora got separated from Matt, TK, and Kari."

"We'll help her." Takuya exclaimed. "Just send us there and we'll help get friend back."

Izzy thought for a moment, _Yolie and Cody their digivices just like Davis. Could they be the new Digidestined?_ "To be honest, the digiportal isn't as stable as it used to be. If I just send all of you in, who knows where we'll end up. Right now we'll only have groups of four to send at a time." Izzy said picking locations to send people. "Yolie, you and Cody should come with me. Maybe there is a reason you two got digivices."

"Alright!"

"I'll come too, I've been meaning to see Guilmon again." Takato volunteer. Looking over to Kazu and Kenta, "You two should go tell the other's about this, they're probably wondering what's been taking us so long."

Kenta pouted as he started to walk out the door, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Kazu gave out a disappointed sigh as he followed Kenta out the door, "Going go having too much fun without us, you got that."

JP looked to Izzy, "So what do you want us to do?"

"I need someone to keep the digiportal open, so that us and the others can find a way back."

Zoe smiled confidently, "Don't worry we got it, Izzy."

Yolie then filled with excitement. "All right let's go!" After a few moments nothing happens. "So how do we get to the Digiworld Izzy?"

Izzy face palmed, "Digiport open." and just like that they were gone.

* * *

Admittedly, Davis was not having the best of days. Yeah he gets to hang around with Kari and get to be in a new world, but having your crush laughed at you as you got scared by small green guys, was not the best moment of his life. "So exactly where are we, and what's going on?"

"You should've asked that before you agreed to come with us." Matt scolded. "We're in the Digiworld."

"Like that video game?"

"No, video games are fake, this place is real."

"So wait that does that mean digimon who fought against the D-reaper were real too." Then a smile form on Davis' face, "Aww sweet, so I wasn't going crazy and the government was lying."

"Kari!" A talking cat came out of the bushes, and leaped into Kari's arms. "You're here! Patamon our partners here!"

Another digimon came out of the bushes landed on TK's head. "You made it! You made it!"

"Great to see you too Patamon." TK said smiling as Kari hugged her digimon. Davis all the while is speechless by the talking, weird looking animals.

Matt put his hand on the boy's shoulder, looking at the kid sympathetically. "Don't worry, you get use to it. Joe did." Looking from where the two digimon appeared from, he notice that they were not alone. "Hey who's that digimon?"

Gatomon looked to the red dino digimon, "That's Shoutmon, he's the one who saved me."

Shoutmon puffed out his chest, "Oh it was nothing, all in the day's work of the Digimon King." Turning around to the direction of their hideout, "Come on we have to find safety, being out in the open draws too much attention."

"Is my brother with you?" Kari asked. "He has a big hair and a pair of goggles, he's partner with a digimon name agumon."

"Oh yeah, they're in the cave." Signaling the others to follow, Shoutmon start to run to the hideout. "But we got get there quick before the Digimon Emperor notice us."

* * *

Unfortunately for Shoutmon, it already happen. What the four kids and the digimon don't know is that they were being watched through the cameras by the Digimon Emperor. "Seems like we got new players, let's see if they're good." Looking to a different camera, "and it looks like their not the only ones." The human started typing, "let's make sure they won't cause trouble for us. Snimon attack."

* * *

Yolie opened her eyes, to see they were in some sort of forest with plants she haven't seen in life. "So this is the Digiworld? It's so cool."

Cody kneeled down by a plant, "Some of these look like they're from a different planet."

Takato looked down his digivice, and he notice that compass mode was on. _Looks like I finally fulfill my promise boy._ Looking up he notice that something was missing on the sky. "Hey Izzy, where's the human world?"

"What do mean Takato?"  
"Last time I was in the Digiworld, I saw the human world on the sky shooting out data beams."

"Really because when I was in the Digiworld, it looked like this. Maybe you were sent to a different part of the Digiworld." Izzy looked down to his digivice to find out where Sora is. "Either way we still have to find Sora, luckily for us the the digiportal didn't send us too far from our intended location.

Cody then heard something, "wait I hear something. It sounds like it's buzzing." There was a moment of quiet, in the group, and they too hear the buzzing.

Izzy widening his eyes as notice the sound getting louder, "we need to go now." Though just as he said that, Snimon appear from atop the trees, making Yolie fall back by the sudden appearance. "Yolie!" Izzy yell as snimon was getting closer to Cody.

"Pyro-sphere!" A blast suddenly hit the snimon, making the mantis digimon lose control of his flying. Looking to where the blast came from, Takato saw his long time partner Guilmon. "Guilmon?" Though before either of them got to say a word, the ground beneath them started to shake and both Takato and Guilmon were dragged through a large hole.

* * *

Kenta was hiding behind Kazu from the terrifying Digimon Queen. "He went on his own?! Without us?!"

"To be fair it looked like they needed help." Kazu said nervously. "And they were in a hurry."

"Still though I expected from either of you two, but not Takato." Clenching her fist, "Stupid goggle head, going to the digiworld without us."

"Rika right, we're not sure if Takato might be able to comeback at all." Henry said with concern. "You mention that there were problems with the portal."

"Yeah, but there having other kids make sure the Digiport stays open and to have nothing happen to it."

"You know any of these kids?"

"Well we know Yolie and little kid her who about Suzie's age. Then there's Tommy, he goes to our class, but we don't anything about the older kids who were with him or that other guy who needed our help."

"They were wearing the Shinjuku Middle School uniforms." Kenta added, finally being brave enough to get out from behind Kazu. "They seem like they've been to the digiworld before."

Kazu huffed, "yeah they were acting like they were grown ups or something."

"Honestly with you two, it's not hard to believe they the mature ones in that situation." Rika remarked, sighing Rika stood up. "Come on let's go."

"Go? Where?"

"To your school duh, I wanna know just who we are dealing with."

Looking the queen, Kazu and Kenta follow her. "And maybe we'll see our partners again." Henry mutter under his breath as he too follow the other kids. He wanted make a call to Jeri or his dad, but maybe it's best to make sure if they really reunite with their partners first.

* * *

Kari went into the cave, she saw there many digimon severely injured. She saw Tai trying to help out a bunny like digimon. "Tai?"

The digidestined of courage looked up to his sister running up, giving him a hug. "Hey guys."Tai looked to Davis. "Davis you're here too?"

"He's here to help. We all are." Kari answered, "Who had us so worried."

"Yeah sorry about that, Agumon just seem like he needed help. They all do." Gesturing to the digimon who were in the cave.

"What exactly did happen to them?" Davis asked.

"The digimon emperor happen." Gatomon grunted. "One day a mean human came to our world and started to take over places." Kari notice that Gatomon was missing her tail ring. "Because of him I lost my tail ring, and now I have the strength of a rookie."

Patamon got off of TK's head and landed on the ground. "He said his name was the Digimon Emperor, and has this weird looking digivice that prevent us from digivolving."

Matt looked to Davis, "Davis pull out your digivice."

Getting what the blonde kid was saying, "You mean like this thing?" He asked showcasing his blue digivice.

Some of the digimon leaned away, while others growl at the boy. "Yeah like that! What are you, working for the Emperor?" Shoutmon exclaimed.

Davis walked back, "no, no, no! I'm not working for anyone. It just appeared into hand today."

Tai hearing about this, started to make connections. _So those objects were digivices, what about the other two?_

"He takes control of digimon with a ring, most the us like to call those things dark rings." Patamon continue, interrupting Tai's thought.

"Digimon Emperor! I like to slap a dark ring on him!" Kari stated, Davis looked stunned he never seen Kari this angry before. This Emperor guy is sure gonna regret making her angry.

* * *

He would be, if he wasn't closed up in his dark room full of screens. He giggled as he say the invading humans who were in the cave. Though the dark ring does not audio, it does make clear images of what's going on in the cave. With the ring, he tracked those children down to the cave and know where their location is. "Foolish children, you let me right to them, if you think you can help them." Looking to the other group of kids, he saw a boy who was wearing goggles like to the other two boys, hugging a red dinosaur digimon. The dark haired tyrant smiled, he couldn't let these new players invade his territory or have the digimon helping them without consequence. He would use that child and that digimon as a lesson. "Drimogemon grab that child and the dinosaur."

* * *

The holders of the two new devices were in a state of shock, seeing Takoto and that red dinosaur fall into the hole left them wanting to go back home. "They're gone." Yolie manage to make words, as she fell to her knees. "Like they ground swallow them."

Cody then spoke, quavering voice was what he make. "I want to go home now, please."

Izzy run to the two younger children,trying to get them to snap out of it before Snimon could make his next attack. "Come on we need to go find a safe place."

"But what about Takato?" Yolie asked still staring at the large hole, tears falling down her face.

"We'll find him, but we first got to find safety."

"I don't want to be here anymore! I want go home!" Yolie screamed.

Snimon started to fly down to the children, before he was hit from his right. "Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

The three kids looked to where the attacks came from. It was from Tentomon and Biyomon, "Izzy over here!" Sora waved to get the children's attention. "There's safety nearby here. Come on!"

"Right! Yolie, Cody stay with me we're going to be safe." Izzy said dragging the two kids with him. Biyomon and Tentomon then made their last attack directed towards Snimon's eyes. Blinding the digimon, enough for them to make their escape.

* * *

Takuya groaned in annoyance, "We're wasting time, we should just go and help them."

"I agree with Takuya, they're taking longer than they should've." JP added, "What if those kids get hurt and we're just standing here doing nothing."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Zoe asked, "Don't you guys remember we lost our digivices when we came back home?"

"And without them, how are we going to spirit evolve?" Tommy added. The kids bow their heads, feeling helpless in their situation.

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Takuya looked to Koji, "What about Kouichi, any word from him?"

"All I did was sent him message, Tamachi is a far away place Takuya, he won't be able to make it." Kouichi crossed his arms, "Besides, that school is strict about studying I wouldn't want him to get distracted to problem we can't even take part to solve."

JP put his hand in his pockets watching the computer with the digiport open, "how much do you think changed since we left? I mean when we were at the Digiworld it felt like days, but when we got back only a couple of hours pass." Looking to the ground, "Do Bokomon and Neemon even remember us?"

* * *

While they were in the cave Tai decided to show them the digiegg, many of the digimon and Tai were not able to budge it after it's little light show. Matt, Kari, and TK try to lift the egg, but like the rest of them it did not budge. It was Davis' turn, "you sure you want me to do it?"

"Well it is worth a shot, and it sort of make sense." Tai stated, "I bet that digivice your holding came from that digiegg."  
"Kind of a huge jump there don't you think?"

TK then wrap his arm around Davis, "come on Davis, don't tell me that your scare or anything."

"I'm not scare, look I'll show you!" Davis huff as he stomps to the digiegg. When he lift the egg, it caused him to fall back. Davis expected the egg to weigh a ton, but it was light as a feather as he lift it.

There was a hole to where the egg was on, a light appear out of it was a small blue creature came out of it. The blue digimon looked to Davis, and a smile appeared on its face. "Davis!" The digimon shouted as he leapt onto Davis.

Davis grunted at the sudden weight on his stomach, "yeah? Who are are you?"

"I'm your partner, Veemon!" Veemon answered, "I've been waiting for a long time Davis."

"Sorry to keep you waiting?" Davis said nervously, maybe he should've ask what was going on before he decided to help Kari.

* * *

Cody was still stunned about what happen to Takato, he wanted to go home, but there was just something about this world that make him want to learn more. He followed up the stairs to a temple they decided to hideout. Cody was too busy in his own thoughts to listen to the conversation Sora and Izzy were having. "You sure they were out?" Izzy asked Sora, "How is it you were not able to lift yours?"

"I'm sure, it was like I was trying to lift a polar. Maybe you can lift yours?" Sora ask to computer genius.

"If you can't lift them, I highly I would be able to." Izzy looked to the other kids, "you know after you and the other's left these two got the same digivice as Davis. Maybe they can lift them."

"Here we are!" Tentomon stated, "be careful the digimon here is very demanding."

"You know I can hear." Tentomon yelped in surprise, at the sudden voice behind him. The digimon behind him was small white digimon having a pink rubber-band like thing wrapped around his body. The digimon smile to his newcomers as he extends his arm to greet them, "Hello I'm Bokomon, it's so nice to see more humans."

"Bokomon helped us find those digieggs, he's been keeping an eye on them wondering what they do." Sora said as Bokomon shake the other kids hands. "He was surprised to find out that me and Biyomon bearers of the crest of love."

"And he wouldn't stop talking." Biyomon muttered that only Sora can hear.

"Oh yes I was surprised that I was able to her face to face, oh it was dream come true. " Bokomon said, "and to meet the digidestined of knowledge is another dream come true."

"It's great to meet you Bokomon, but may we see those egg I've been hearing about?" Izzy said nervously, he was so used to having a digimon being a fan of him.

"Oh yes of course, follow me." Bokomon lead them to the egg, both the crest of love and knowledge appeared on them.

Izzy seen digi-eggs before, but these one were quite different. Normal digi-eggs were huge a simple marking, these two were smaller and decorative. The egg with the crest of love was metal with wings coming out, while the one with knowledge was yellow with purple marking and metal tip. Izzy looked to Yolie and cody, "how about you too, can you lift them up?"

* * *

The emperor huffed in annoyance, seems like his digimon lost the other intruders. _Oh well it, was time to deal with the other humans and digimon anyways._ "Monochromon, deal with these with these rebels."

* * *

"Veemon I've heard of him, but I thought he was just a legend." Agumon informed.

"Nope, I'm real." Veemon said as he get off of Davis, "You know a good thing about being asleep, you don't know how long you've been asleep-" Veemon stopped himself, as he and the other digimon felt the earth shaking.

"Is something wrong?" Davis' question was answered as a centrosaurus digimon break the walls of the cave. Many of the digimon who sitting near the cave was pushed out of the way by the digimon. Monochromon did not stop his rampage as he was heading to Terriermon's direction.

"Get out the way!" Tai yelled as grabbed the rabbit digimon just barely avoided the attack. "Everyone get out now!" The digimon made their escape out of the cave, some of the bigger ones carried the severely injured.

Kari was running along Gatomon till she trip over a root. "Kari!" Gatomon said as tried to get Kari to get up. The children stopped to see what was the problem.

"I can't get up, I've twisted my ankle." Kari stated.

Veemon grabbed Davis' sleeve, "Davis say digiarmour energize, and I'll be able to stop Monochromon!"

Davis, though having the digi egg of courage, was stunned by the situation he was in. "Davis you do what he says!" Tai shouted.

Looking at the digivice in his hand, Davis held out his digivice, "digiarmour energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon then flames of courage!" What was once stood a small dragon digimon, now stood a bigger digimon wearing red armor with flames designs.

Davis looked to Flamedramon, "Woah, what happen to you?"

"I am Flamedramon. As Veemon, I used the digiegg of courage to armour digivolve." Flamedramon answered. "My 'Fire Rocket' attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak!"

* * *

The Digimon Emperor was confused by this new type of evolution. "Armour Digivolve? Against the power of my dark digivice, they shouldn't be able to Digivolve at all! Hmm...they're more resourceful than I thought."

* * *

Cody and Yolei looked to the eggs on the pedestals, not sure if they should lift them. _Though maybe something good can finally came out of this world._ Yolei thought as she the egg as Cody lift the other. A bright beam of light shot out of the holes the eggs were on.

A hawk like digimon came out of the hole the digi-egg of love was on. "Oh awake at last! It's about time I stretch my feathers," he said. "I am Hawkmon. Please to make your acquaintances."

An armadillo like digimon came out of the hole the digi-egg of knowledge was on. "Howdy," He greeted. "I'm Armadillomon, now why did you have to wake me up? I was having a nice dream."

Cody stepped back as the digimon landed on the floor, "oh I'm sorry."

"Oh it's no big deal, I can always take another nap later."

"So then, Yolei I sense there is a problem that must be solve. You and I shall be working together as a team to solve that problem!" Hawkmon said to the helmet wearing girl.

Yolie backed up, _how did this guy know my name? And was he talking about Takato?_ "What? I don't fight? Except with my sister over who gets the last cookie!

Hawkmon gawked at the response. "Are you saying you refuse to fight? Humph! Why do I get the defective human?" He ranted as he crossed his wings.

Sora smiled to the girl, "Yolie?"

"What is it Sora?"

"I have this friend. Her name is Mimi, and she's a lot like you. She said she didn't want to fight anymore, either, even though she knew she had to. She did it for the digital world, and us. Yolei, the more you do to help your digimon, the closer you two will become! And that's a friendship you'll carry with you for the rest of your life." Yolei looked down at her digivice, "and you've got another friend for life. Me." Yolei smiled at Sora now fully finding the courage.

Izzy looked to Cody, and he notice that the kid was uncertain about something. "So tell me, what do you think of the digital world so far, Cody?" He asked.

"I don't know. After all, I've only been here for a short time."

"But you must have some sort of opinion."

"Well, I try not to judge things until I have all the information, but this place is so new to me, and I have so many unanswered questions, I don't know where to start first."

"Sounds like someone I know. Always wanting to get all the facts." Izzy smiled, "do just what I did, learn to trust your instincts. And if there's a problem you can't solve, just come to me, and we can solve it together."

Cody looked up at the older boy and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Monochromon roared at Flamedramon, as he charged for an attack. Though not expecting the strength of the armour digimon, Flamedramon flipped the centrosaurus digimon backwards like a sack of potatoes. Flamedramon then charged at Monochromon as said digimon yelled his attack. "Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon spit burning fireballs at flamedramon, but it was ineffective as Flamedramon punched them out of his way.

The centrosaurus digimon then gotten up and Flamedramon was close enough, he flipped the armour digimon up in the air. Shoutmon notice this was an opportunity, "Flamedramon aim for the ring!"

While still in the air, Flamedramon saw the dark ring wrapped around Monochromon body, and aimed for it. "Fire Rocket!" The attack made an impact and the ring was successfully destroy as bits of it disappeared into thin air. Monochromon finally free.

The Terriermon who was still in Tai's arms, pulled on the boy's sleeve. "Excuse me?"

"Uh?"

"You can let go of me now. I want to stand now."

"But your still hurt."

"Momentai, I've been through worse." Leaping out of Tai's arms, the canine digimon. "Besides everything turned out alright."

"Alright is putting it lightly," Matt said. "I just got a message from Izzy, and he told me that he and Sora met three new digidestined, and one of them gone missing."

"Well let's go and save them!" Davis yelled, "I'm sure we can handle it. Right Veemon?"

"Right!" Veemon followed as he put his fist in the air.

"Wait we don't even know where they are." TK countered, "we can't just go off wondering places that take hours for us to find."

"Well what do you suggest TP?" Davis asked. "Do you have any idea where to find them?"

"Why don't you use your digivices to gain the map of the Digiworld?" Shoutmon asked. "That how Mikey did it."

"Whose Mikey?" Tai asked, _that name sounds familiar._

"Mikey's my general, he helped me be the Digimon King."

"Is Mikey a digimon?" Veemon asked.

Shoutmon looked to the smaller, blue digimon, "is there a 'mon' at the end?"

"Our digivices don't work like that." Matt said, interrupting the digimon. "We can find the others that have similar digivices like ours." Holding out a small blue light device. "But the kid who was kidnapped had a completely different digivice."

"We should go to Izzy, he was the last one to be with this missing kid." Tai suggested. "Maybe whoever kidnapped him, left some clues for us to follow."

"You guys go and do that." Shoutmon said. "Being the Digimon King, I must make sure my subjects are taken care of." Shoutmon decided to ran off to find the rest of the wounded digimon, "good luck on finding your friends."

Terriermon then followed Shoutmon, "I'm going too. I need to find my group and know where they ran off too."

"Good luck you two!" Kari said wavering to the two digimon.

* * *

Izzy looked to the hole to where Takato was last seen, "Takato and that digimon fell into this hole. At least I think he fell."

"Are you saying he was dragged into it?" Yolie asked.

Armadillomon stepped near the hole, and noted it at digged. "Seems like a big digimon made this tunnel right under where your friends were." Looking to his partner. "Cody can you say Digiarmor Energize while holding your digivice? Maybe I can find where this tunnel leads."

"Um ok." Cody then proceeded to do what his partner told him. "Digiarmor Energize!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to… Digmon! The drill of knowledge!"

From a small armadillo like digimon to a large insectoid digimon. "Digmon?"

"I am an armour digimon. As Armadillomon, I use the Digiegg of Knowledge to armour digivolve." Digmon explained. "Now then let's go find your missing friends." Digmon jumped into the hole and start using his drill like claws to find the tunnel that was cut off.

"Hey wait for us." Sora said as she and the rest of the crew ran after Digmon. "Goodbye Bokomon!" As the digimon wished them on their journey, Izzy decided to use his phone to send a message to Tai and the others, telling them to use there digivice to tracked him and Sora.

* * *

Tai's phone then started to buzz, he read the message Izzy sent. "Izzy said they're going to use the hole to see where this Takato kid was taken." Looking to Matt, "he also said to use our digivice to keep track of him and Sora."

"You don't think the Digimon Emperor got the missing kid?" Gabumon asked. "What if he decided to make him a slave?"

"If he did, then he's going to answer to us." Davis said with determination.

"Wow Davis you seem more courageous now after Veemon fought Monochromon." Kari said. "I'm happy for you."

Davis then blushed, "oh uh really? Because I can be more courageous if you like."

"Hey Tai, I think Davis likes Kari." TK whispered to the older kid.

"Yeah I notice. Honestly if that were the case, I would be fine with it." Folding his arms behinds his head.

"Is it because he looks like you Tai?" Agumon asked. "You know cause he got the goggles."

"No, of course not." Tai countered, "it just Davis' a good kid. I can trust him."

"You sure it's not because he looks like you?" Matt smirked to their leader.

"Stop that now."

* * *

Takato groaned as wakes up, opening his eyes to what looks like to be a cavern. He was also tied up to a side of the cliff. "What the, where am I?"

"You're just hanging around."

Takato heard a voice, he looked up to see a kid around his age wearing a weird outfit. "Uh, thanks? Who are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life. I am the Digimon Emperor." The introduce himself.

Takato got a better look at him now, and notice how the he was wearing a suit and shoulder blades with a cape that split in half with . The emperor looked around to be Takato's age with darker hair. Finally, he was also wearing purple shades covering the boy's eyes. "Never heard of you." Takato said bluntly.

"No matter, you and that digimon will be an example anyways."

"What do you mean?" Takato's question was answered as he saw his partner, Guilmon coming out of a hole on the other cliff. He looks to be cuffed just like Takato. "Guilmon!"

Guilmon woken up from his sleep, to see Takato right in front of him. "Takatomon!"

"Let him go! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Really? Because last time I check your two and the others were interfering me when I taking over areas in the Digiworld."

Takato looked confused at the emperor, "taking over? But you're just a kid like me."

"I'm nothing like you!" The Emperor yelled at Takato. "I'm the one hanging off the cliff just like you."

"What do you want with us? We didn't do anything bad!"

"You have invaded one of my areas, and so have others. I want to set you as an example, to warn other players to stay out of my territories." The Emperor then reach into his pocket to reveal Takato's digivice. "And don't think you'll get away that easily."

"Hey that's mine!"

"Not anymore. Now watch as your pet will become mine as well." Said the Emperor as he took a dark ring.

* * *

Digmon followed where the tunnel ends with rocks blocking it's exit. "This is the place." Digmon makes an entrance with his drills, as the rocks fall to the other side, they were in some sort of canyon. "Looks empty."

"Guilmon!"

Looking to where that shout came from, they saw three figures on the far side of the canyon. Two of the individuals were hanging on the side of the cave. "Nevermind"

"There's Takato and that digimon!" Cody said. "They're in danger."

"Yolie, help me armor digivovle like Cody." Hawkmon said.

Yolie looked to her partner and a look of determination formed on her face. "Right, Digiarmor Energize!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon! The Wings of Love." What once stood a stuffy hawk like digimon, now stand a mighty griffon. Aiming for the ring that was going for the red dinosaur digimon, Halsemon yelled out his attack. "Tempest Wing!"

The dark ring was blasted to pieces. Furious, the Digimon Emperor looked to where the attack came from. "Who did that?!'

"I am Halsemon. I, too, am an armour digimon. As Hawkmon, I use the Digiegg of Love to armour digivolve. I use my tempest wing attack to defeat my enemies."

Yolie looked to Takato, "Takato! Hold on We're coming."

"Get Guilmon first!"

The Emperor grew furious, he shouted commands for his slaves to come. "Mojyamon! Snimon! Drimogemon!" Three digimon then stand between the digidestined and the Emperor's hostages. "Let's see what your armour digimon can do against my slaves. Attack!"

"Twin Sickles!"

"Screw Claw!"

"Bone Strike!"

The digidestined and their partners dodge the attacks, for the humans though, it just barely.

Digmon using the Halsemon's attack as a distraction, has drilled a hole behind Guilmon, "sorry to burst in like this."

"You could've knock." Guilmon replied.

The Emperor grunted, he gripped on the stolen digivice, but something have hit his hand knock the digivice out of his grip. The digivice fell to the canyon, Ken turn to see who attack him. He saw Gatomon landed a couple of feet away from him. "This litter box ain't big enough for the both of us." She said as the makes a fighting stance.

Sora looked at where the Emperor was, and notice the cat like digimon. "Is that Gatomon?"

Izzy looked to the same direction. "It is, that means the others might be close by."

He saw the rest of his group and Davis with them running towards Gatomon and the Emperor. "There they are."

The Emperor gritted his teeth, he was outnumbered, "I agree." The only way out is up. He leaped into the air for an Airdramon to catch. The other kids stopped at surprise at how high he jumped on the Airdramon. "You digidestined may have won the battle, but the war is far from over." With that said, the Emperor and Airdramon flies away from the canyon.

"Didi you see how high he jumped," Davis gaped, "I never seen anyone jump that high before."

"Oh please, I do that sort of thing everyday." Gatomon huffed in annoyance.

Meanwhile in the battlefield, when the digivice fell, Yolie caught it while riding on Halsemon. She went to Takato as Halsemon destroy the rings that chain him to the cliff. When Takato got on Halsemon, Yolie gave his digivice to him, "here you go."

"Thanks."

"Better hold on tight. Now Halsemon, let's show them what armour digimon can do against the slaves of the Emperor!"

Davis heard Yolie's shout and looked to his partner, "Veemon you ready to armor digivolve again?"

"You bet Davis!"

"Digi-armor energize!"  
"Veemon armor-digivolve to… Flamedramon: The fire of courage!" Flamedramon jumped down and faced Mojyamon.

"Ice cloud!" the abominable digimon throw two large shards of ice towards Flamedramon.

"When it's fire against ice, fire always wins. Fire rocket!" Flamedramon burned down the ice, and disintegrate the dark ring.

"Yeah! You destroyed the dark ring, Flamedramon!" Davis cheered.

Snimon yelled his attack to which Halsemon doged them while Yolie and Takato hold on tightly, "time for tempest wing!" He destroy the ring that was on Snimon's waist.

"You did it, Halsemon!"

Underground Drimogemon and Digmon were battling out, Digmon then got a clear shot at the ring on mole's arm. "Gold Rush!" He drilled the ring, breaking it into pieces. "There ya go, all free." He said to the confused Drimogemon.

The Emperor retreated back to his base, "They're better than I thought. This makes things a lot more interesting." He said as he took his seat, "I should tell the others about these new players. Oh well, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Sorry we had to fight you, but we had to get rid of the dark rings. I hope we're still buds!" Veemon said to the three ex-slave digimon.

"It's okay. Thank you for saving us." Mojyamon replied as he and the others walked away from the digidestined and their partners. All the while complaining what it was like to be the Emperor's slave.

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled hugging his red dino friend tightly, "that was a close one."  
"Takatmon, your squishing me."

Takato release him from his grip. "Oh sorry."

"I knew you'll keep your promise Takatomon. I knew it by just smelling your scent."

"You got the tape right?"

"Yeah, I got hit in the head with it." Guilmon said, smiling and rubbing his read after the tape left the impact. "But then we lost it."

Takato laughed, but then he heard Davis say. "Digimon Emperor! He makes me so mad! I'll show him who's in charge around here!" Takato then looked to Yolie and Cody who were getting along with their digimon. He smiled, "Well Guilmon I guess we enter a new adventure." _Hopefully Mom will handle this well._


	2. Digi-team somewhat getting together

**Zero Slash One -** **Actually just because I am having the characters from the different series come together, doesn't mean I'll fallow the series completely. Some things are changed and I hope you will catch what is changed.**

* * *

While in the human world, there was an awkward silence going on in the computer lab, Rika all the while mentally facepalm. Takato, please comeback. Before the silence, there was a big argument mostly by Kazu and the one of the older kids, a boy who also have goggles like her friend Takato. Takuya, was it? Henry of course had to be the peacemaker and get the two boys to stop arguing. Her group was near the doorway, and the other taking most of the space of one computer. Though the tamers should be grateful of not taking that spot though, because all of a sudden a group of kids and digimon came crashing out of the computer. Crashing into the teens who were in front of the computer.

The was groaning from the pile of kids, "well that's one way to get back, right Matt?" A male voice said.

"Of course Tai, who doesn't like crashing into a room."

Zoey was at the bottom of the pile, she wished she would have reacted in time to avoid from crushed.

"Hey, the digimon all returned to their in-training forms!"

Zoey then open her eyes wide open at the statement. "What? Digimon!" The reaction managed to give her the strength out of the pile, and looked to one of the digimon that fell to the ground to her movement. It was a dog-like digimon, "Oh my gosh, it is a digimon! It's Salamon!"

Salamon looked to the blonde girl in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, sorry I got you confused with someone else."

Yolie was squishing her partner, "aww, he's so cute!"

"It's hard to believe that this little fella...can turn himself into such a huge creature like Digmon." Cody said petting Upaamon.

"And yet Agumon is still in his rookie form, squishing me."

"Oh, sorry Tai." The big group kids and digimon finally managed to untangle themselves from each other. Which was very fortunate for JP who was at the very bottom.

Takato looked to his in-training partner, Gigimon. "Welcome back to the human world Guilmon."

"It's Gigimon now Takatomon."

"Oh, right. Welcome back home Gigimon." Takato laughed, until he got a hit on the head by Kazu.

"Hey Chumley, don't go being all sappy with your partner while the rest of us don't have ours."

"Well sorry, I couldn't bring them along."

"Then let's go back! I'm dying to see Guardromon!"

"Yeah I want to see Marineangemon again." Kenta joined in.

"Hang on, no one's going to the Digiworld!" Takuya shouted at the two kids.

"Yeah, in case you haven't been listening to us, the digiworld is a dangerous place." Kouji said. "You two wouldn't even last a day."

"I have you we've met our partners in the Digiworld, so don't go saying we wouldn't last a day!" Kazu counted, he was getting really tired of these older kids who think they know everything.

Takuya and Kazu started to argue again, Tai on the other hand was getting annoyed by the yelling. "Will you two shut up!" He yelled, silencing the two kids. Tai sighed, "look I don't know everyone, but it's really late and we should we go home." He looked around the room and some of these guys looked to be about the same age as him. I wonder if some of us go to the same school. I mean some of them look familiar. He mentally groaned, he was too exhausted to remember.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Cody said as he carried Upaamon close to his chest. "Besides tonight's macaroni and cheese night at my house and I don't want to miss out."

"That's right. It's pork surprise at my place." Tai groaned and ignored some of the other kids protest as he and his friends push everyone out of the computer room, most of the work was thank to Yolie though. The benefits of being the Computer Club President.

* * *

Upon returning home, Takato held his partner tightly as standing in the back of the bread shop. Gigimon look up to his partner, "Takato what's wrong?"

"Just nervous bud, it has been awhile since they last saw you."

"Do you think they missed me?"

"Of course. Though no doubt they'll be worried." Takato sighed, and walked to the door." He saw his mom and dad chatting in the dining room . "Hey mom! Dad! Look who came back!"

"Who is it Takato?" Yoshie Matsuki came into the backroom to see and stop dead in her tracks when she the small digimon in his arms. Her eyes grew wide in both shock and relief? "Takato, is that…" She managed to say before dropping a basket of warm clothes she was holding. Well it was a better reaction compare to last time.

* * *

Meanwhile the frontier were having a meeting at the park, "so much for going into the digital world." Takuya muttered. "Wonder what's going on over there."

"That guy Tai and the others were able to go there, we can ask them." Zoey suggested. "They seem like nice people."

"Yeah, nice. While the digiworld is in danger, they sleep." JP said annoyed.

"They're probably new to this." Tommy suggested.

"Except their not, those kids seem to have experience." Takuya said, "Even that Kazu have at least some experience," it almost hurt him to say that.

"I doubt any of them can turn into digimon like us." Kouichi countered, he was going to continue until he saw his brother coming into view. "Hey how was school?"

"Well it wasn't bad, just awkward." Kouji said as he sat down on a swing. "There's an 11 year old girl in my class."

"In a junior high class?" Tommy asked, "She must be smart then."

"Yeah she basically answer all the questions correctly. Gotta be honest, it sure felt like a competition in that room, with her winning."

"Well you are going to an academy full of smart kids. I wouldn't even last a day in that school."

"Well that is the difference between you and Kouji, Takuya. He's smart, you're not." Kouichi jokes.

"Hey!" The rest of the group laughed.

* * *

Having their rookie partners sneak into their homes was a lot easier to do at night than day to the older digidestined. To their surprise, their family was a lot calmer to their partners return. Tai and Gatomon have to convince their mom that their partners already full before they came home to prevent them from eating her cooking. Sora and TK's moms were gave their partners a big hug while Izzy's parents gave Tentomon a big meal before bed.

Though their parents then became concerned when they asked did something happen in the digital world, and they answered that there was a young digidestined causing trouble. Involving enslavement of the digimon, kidnapping a kid and his partner. Each parent has different reaction to this news, but none were more worried that said kidnapped kid's parents. "You two shouldn't go back then." Yoshie claimed. "What if that boy is targeting you."

"I think it was a one time thing, mom. Apparently we were invading his property and wanted us to be his examples." It took a moment to figure out what he just said and wished he kept his mouth shut now seeing his grow more concern. "But the other kids saved us both."

"Then let those other kids handle him instead."

"I can't do that mom, what Terriermon or Renamon are in trouble? My friends are going to need our help."

"Makes you wonder." Takehiro said.

"What?"

"Since he's just about your age Takato, maybe we can contact his parents if we knew about his identity."

"And Mr. Yamaki can help us with that. Since he's still having working at Hypnose, he should know what's going on in the digiworld and can help us find out his identity."

"Only thing is, I don't know who this guy really is and the only for me to find out is to go to the digiworld and stop him there."

"And there is a problem if you are to capture him too, he might be hard to catch with a bunch of enslave digimon to stop you."

"And those kids are going to need all the help they can get to stop them." Yoshie concluded, looking saddened by this information. "Alright, fine you two can go, but you better be careful. But Takato..." All of a sudden her face turned into a scary mother look to her son. "I gave you that phone for a reason, so the next time you decide to go to the digiworld, you better send us a message. Understood." She said hold his phone in front of him.

Oh yeah, Takato completely forgotten about the phone his parents recently gave before school started. Something he accidently left in his room. "I will," Takato said nervously. He then turned to his partner who was sleeping on the floor, and I'm sure we'll beat that emperor guy, Gigimon. Together.

* * *

Meanwhile Izzy was doing his Izzy thing and researching about what to do about the digiworld and their new enemy. "Izzy you don't need to worry about the digiworld now, you need some rest too. Heck the Digimon Emperor doesn't come out at night. Makes me wonder if he's afraid of the dark or something."

"I know Tentomon, but I gotta get every piece of information I need to tell the others. If only there was someone who can at least give us a hint." Izzy then thought of something, "hey what about Gennai maybe he can..." Izzy stopped himself short, "oh right forgot. He can't help us anymore."

You see a lot of things happen in the digiworld, there was a war between humanoid and beast digimon, Lucemon rise to power and defeat by the elemental warriors, the three celestials, Cherubimon's betrayal, and the D-reaper. The digiworld doesn't always need the digidestined to solve a problem, sometimes it was the digimon can do on their own. The digidestined were more of a last ditch effort, especially when it comes between the human and digiworld.

The D-reaper, though was a major problem that the digidestined couldn't solve. The digiworld was almost finished recovering from Lucemon's attack, and Gennai send them a message about what happened, it was a peaceful time after all. Sadly the D-reaper started to make an appearance, it was something that Gennai had to investigate. He realized if it goes to the human world, it would and end all be all. He brought along Agumon and Gabumon, to inform the four digimon sovereigns to bring in the crest holders to help them. He was also going to inform this guy named Gorou Mizuno, since he and his friends created it.

Though he never did, because Gennai was killed before he could contact one of the digimon sovereigns. Gennai told Agumon and Gabumon to turn back for the time being since he was afraid it would attack them if it saw them as a threat and to send a message to their partners. He knew the D-reaper was going to kill him, but didn't know when, Gennai was quite paranoid at that point.

They escape fortunately, and did what Gennai told them to do. Though along with unfortunate events, with the D-reaper being a threat to the digiworld, the message came rather late. When it did come, Gennai told them to find the man he was going to talk to in the human world and the digimon to make contact with the sovereigns. Which was easier said than done, things become complicated in the digi-world and they had such a good headstart too. To make matters worse, the crest holders never did found Gorou Mizuno. It was a miracle that the D-reaper was defeated.

"I keep forgetting he's gone."

Tentomon then flew down next to Izzy, "I know how you feel Izzy, after things we've been through I thought Gennai was amazing." Putting a claw on his partner's shoulder, "don't worry Izzy you did your best, and I'm sure Gennai would agree."

* * *

The newest generation of digidestined weren't sure if they should tell their family about their partners. So all three decided to sneak their digimon in, without anyone noticing. Well except for Davis, whose sister caught the sight of Demiveemon in his arms. "Hey Davis what you there."

Davis mentally curse when he felt all eyes directed towards him. "Hold completely still Veemon." He whispered, then turned around to his family. "Aww this? It's a stuffed toy. A friend gave it to me."

"Did a girl gave it to you?" His dad asked.

"Nope."

"Well it sure is weird for a boy to be giving you a stuffed animal instead of an action figure"

"Isn't action figure another name for doll, dear?" Mrs. Motomiya remarked.

"That's not the point."

"Aww, it looked like one of those monsters I saw in a video game. Where'd your friend get it." Jun asked.

"I didn't asked." Davis quickly then turned to his room, "now if you'll excuse me, I feel exhausted. Good night." with turned he then went to his room immediately, leaving his family confused.

"That's strange, he never forgets about dinner." Mrs. Motomiya noted.

"Oh well more for us." Her husband claimed. "You joining us Jun."

"Nah, I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed too, goodnight." and with that Jun Motomiya went off to bed as well, leaving her parents more confused.

* * *

Well apparently that four of the kids he met last night, were going to the same school as his team. Come on, it's too early for this and we had to go to school. Matt looked at the other google head across from him, Takuya right? Who was trying to get information out him and his friends about the digital world. "So you and your friends were chosen to save the digital world when you were at a summer camp?"

"Yep, and these are our digivices." Tai said yawning, and shows his small blue device.

"They sure do look way more simple than our digivices." JP claimed.

"What does yours look like?"

"Well we could show you but-"

"You lost them?" Matt interrupted, it may sound rude, but again it was too early for interrogation.

Takuya glared, "no, our digivices turned back into phones when we came back to the digital world."

"But if we can go back to the digital world, maybe we can get them back." Zoey suggested. "Oh what I would give just to see Bokomon and Neemon again."

"Are they your partners?" Sora asked.

"Partners?"

"You know a digimon partner. A friend that helps you when most need it and vice versa."

The other digidestined looked at them confused, "well we do have partners, but I'm sure is not the same thing as yours." Takuya explained. "You see we turned into digimon."

The digidestined stop for a moment, could these be the kids that defeated Lucemon. "It would make more sense if we could show it to you." JP then suggested that if they take them to the digiworld they can be able to help them against this Digimon Emperor guy. Tai then said give them till the end of school to come up with an answer.

The school bell rang for school to finally start, When Tai notice that the Kouji was going in the same direction as him. He asked the dark haired boy if they have the same class together. "Yeah we do, I usually sit in the back corner of the room."

"Heh, sorry for not recognizing you back there."

"Don't worry about it. Oh by the way when we were leaving class, this fell from your backpack." Kouji said as he handed him a small notebook. "I completely forgot to give it to you yesterday, and don't worry I didn't look into it."

"Oh my journal, didn't know it fell off." Tai looked to his backpack and noticed there was a large hole that the journal fell through. "Guess I'm going to need a new backpack." Seeing that Kouji was heading for his desk, "hey by the way when gym comes around, you mind telling me more about your group." It would be nice to get a different perspective of that adventure.

A moment has passed for Kouji to think about it before finally answering, "alright, but I want to know more about your group too. You and your friends didn't give enough information. Only that you were chosen to be digidestined."

"To be fair, some of us didn't want to be late for school and it was still early in the morning, but you got yourself a deal."

When Gym finally came around, they did what their were promised. Exchanging information, well except for private information of course. "So the digidestined that Ophanimon was trying to contact was your group and not us? How come you didn't answer when she did."

"Well, let's just say we at a party that day." Tai said nervously.

"Your worse than Takuya," Kouji sighed. "Well if that's the case then I guess that sort of makes my group irreverent."

"I wouldn't say that, I mean the spirits did choose you guys. Maybe it was a good thing you were there instead of us."

"I suppose. What about the D-reaper?"

"We failed at what we Gennai told us to do and that was to get a guy named Gorou Mizuno."

"Then it really was a miracle then, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey maybe this Gennai guy can help us."

"The D-reaper killed him."

"Oh." Not wanting to press further into that part of the discussion, Kouji decided to change the subject. "So how does the whole partner thing work, exactly?"

During lunch of the 7th and 8th graders, the crest holders decided to talk about the situation. "Have you contacted Joe and Mimi about this Izzy?"

"Well Joe and Mimi thinks it's a good idea."

"Yeah so does TK and Kari." Tai then looked to Matt and Sora. "Have you two decided yet."

"It would be nice to get more help, but…"

"The Digiworld might not need them anymore." Matt finished for her. "Think about it their digivices turned back into phones. Maybe that's a sign that they're finished."

"You make a good point, but remember how we were summoned? We didn't know we were needed as the time. Heck we didn't know we were needed again when Cherubiemon attack." Tai pointed out. "If Ophanimon didn't summoned them when she did, then they wouldn't think about going to the digiworld."

"Sometimes important information can be lost or delayed." Izzy added.

"So I guess we should take them with us. Just in case." Sora concluded. "Guess we better set up a meeting after school?"

* * *

Meanwhile Kouichi was eating his lunch in the classroom. Two things he finds out about today: the first is that the famous genius Ken Ichijouji go to the same room, and the teacher is playing favorites. When there were easy questions, he'll have either the two youngest kids answer them and hardest to the oldest. When an older kid fail to answer, it would be to answer the question. The young girl, Ember, would always finish the answer first when the teacher has them do a little contest on the white board.

The warrior of darkness felt a little tension in the room as the day progressed, he felt a little overwhelmed by it. The teacher on the other hand, seem completely oblivious to it . Somehow he rather face this Digimon Emperor than be here at school.

* * *

"So watch'ya drawing?"

"The Digimon Emperor."

"The guy who kidnapped you and Guilmon?" Kazu looked at him confused, "why?"

"My mom and dad are going to talk to Mr. Yamaki today and he might need some reference on what he looked like." He only gotten a sketch done, now he just need to remember the color. Spiky hair, gold glasses with purple shades, he was wearing mostly purple. "Though since I haven't gotten a weird angle of him and so much was going on, it's hard for me to organize what he looked like."

Kazu looked at the drawing and looked unimpressed by it, "he must be a real dork if he wears an outfit like that." He then looked to Tommy who was sitting alone and looked to be distracted. "Hey do you think Tommy have a partner?"

"I mean since his group have a personal experience digimon, it wouldn't be all that surprising if he does."

"Who do you think his partner is?"

"Why don't you go ask him, I'm a little busy with sketch."

"Good idea, wish me luck." Kazu said as he makes his way to Tommy.

After lunch, class began and Takato wasn't paying attention. Well it wasn't that completely, he was partially listening. The tamer was almost done with the sketch after all. "So is that a cosplay you're going to wear?" Said an older voice.

"No, this is the Digimon Emperor why would look like-" Takato stopped himself when he realized that his teacher was looking down at him.

"Mr. Matsuki, if you want to have a chance to go to highschool next year I would suggest you pay attention."

"Oh sorry, sir." Takato blushed as some of his classmates laughed. So okay he wasn't paying attention. The rest of the class went smoothly, sadly when class ended Kazu and Tommy started to push him through the door. "Hey what are you two doing?"

"What do you think we're doing, we're going to get our partners back." Kazu said.

"So let's go get the others."

"Do you even know where to go?"

"Yeah do you?" Yolie intervene with Kenta joining beside her, "because while at lunch me and Kenta went to Kari's class, and she told us to go meet at the computer lab after school and that we should bring you and Tommy with us." A slight 'hey what about me?' from Kazu was ignored as Yolie joined in with pushing Takato. "Come on Takato!"

"Yolie you too?"

"And Cody. We also brought our partners are with Gatomon, Patamon, and Demiveemon to prepare for a new adventure. By the way where's your partner?"

"He's with my parents." The three kids then stopped pushing Takato. "What? He needed some rest after what he had been through."

"You mean you told your parents?"

"Well I didn't tell them at first, but before we left to the digiworld for the first time I told them. Well except for Kazu and Kenta."

Kenta blushed, "yeah we didn't have partners at the time."

"Besides my parents are going to see Yamaki today and we're going to need his help too you know."

"Who's Yamaki?" Yolie gave him a questioning look, but then shakes her. "On second thought you tell us when we get there."

"Wait can I at least make a call Rika and my parents."

* * *

Fortunately for Takato, he had the chance to send a message to his parents. Who were ready to have a meeting with Mr. Yamaki. "Oh do I look okay?" Yoshie said fussing over hair.

"Relax honey, this is Yamaki we're talking about. He saw you get dough before after all." The husband was fully prepared for the some on the arm for his comment. "I was just kidding."

"Where's Takatomon?"

"Oh well he's going to visit those kids that saved you yesterday Gigimon."

"Oh? Then can go meet him?"

"I'm sure that's not a good idea, besides he'll come soon." Yoshie said soothingly. "By the way, we have some left over bread from yesterday, you want some?" Gigimon happily agreed and his attention went fully on the bread.

"Got to admit, I'm surprised by your reaction to when Gigimon came back. I expected worse."

"Oh hush, besides I was hoping to see Gigimon again as much as you." It was true. Through their time spending with Guilmon, they saw him as family. Though a part of her was worried that since Guilmon came back, that would also mean that Takato would get into dangerous situations. She doesn't hold it against Guilmon of course, but it doesn't stop her from worrying. There was knocking on the door, the parents looked to see Riley and Yamaki at the front door.

"Hey, may we come it?" Riley asked.

"Oh yes. Please come in. How was work."

"Once again exhausting, the network has been acting weird lately again. So is there anything we can do for you?"

"The digimon are back." Yoshie expected the two Hypnose workers didn't look surprised, but they didn't. "Um why aren't you surprised?"

The two looked at each other then back to the bakers, Yamaki spoke, "Mr. and Mrs. Mastuki there was something we didn't want you and your son to know."

Well fortunate for Takato, the trio let him call the rest of the group, unfortunately he found out that Jeri was still sick. He watches as the in-training, Salamon, and Patamon play around in the computer room. Which reminds Takato something, he looked to Kari "um where's the other digimon?"

"Well they were too big for them to sneak into school, we thought it was best if we left them in our parents."

"Yeah I can understand that."

"I still can't believe you guys have partners." Tommy said suddenly, "When my friends and I went to the digiworld we had to transform into digimon."

"You mean like how me and Guilmon biomerge?"

"Eh, still different."

TK looked between the two, "people turning into digimon? So you and your group were those kids that Gennai told us about who defeated Lucemon."

* * *

"You see about a year ago, there was a small rift that open between the digital world and the human world." They were at the dining area, where Yamaki was informing some events that happened recently. "This rift was open in Japan, then a couple more came. Hypnose that digimon would appear again, but we didn't get enough evidence that they did. Perhaps it was like that small portal your son found before, either way we don't know because the last rift happen and we couldn't get information if will be coming again. What we didn't expect was that the U.S. was having the same problem as well.

After the D-reaper, the U.S. Government made an agency called DATS, Digital Accident Tactics Squad, it was designed to handle Digimon that might start to appear in the human world, and only after months the D-reaper's defeat they did, while we were dealing with small rifts they were handling digimon, and I recently heard that more of them started to appear recently."

"Does Mr. Wong and the Monster Makers know about this?" Takehiro asked.

"No, the man in charge of DATS believe that they could handle the situation, but he did request information he needed on how to properly handle the digimon."

"Do you think the digimon will start appearing in Japan?" Yoshie asked nervously.

"Seeing that your son brought home his partner, I don't think we need to worry about digimon appearing on their own for awhile." Yamaki then decided to lean back, "now may I ask why and how your son went to the digital world?"

"Takato told us that a child named the Digimon Emperor has been causing havoc in the Digital World."Yoshie answered, "and he wasn't the only either, other kids went there with him as well."

Now it was Riley and Yamaki's turn to look confused, "a child?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"That would explain why there were more digimon appearing in the U.S., they have been trying to escape." Yamaki said. "Hard to believe the Digimon are that afraid of a child."

"Digimon emperor is a lot scarier in person." Gigimon suddenly speak.

"What do you mean?"

"Send black rings, and you're a slave. He also makes them build tall towers, but I don't know why. He makes digimon suffer, and I don't know where Terriermon and the others went."

"That's terrible." Riley said sympathetically.

Yamaki thought for a moment before standing up, "Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki when your son comes back, please tell him that you and his friends to go to Hypnose tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Yamaki, we'll tell him when he gets home." Takahiro said to him.


	3. Getting to Know You

In the computer room, most of the kids were there, they were missing for a few members but they'll come soon. All the people who are there already introduced themselves to their large group. The few members who were missing was Koichi, girl named Rika, and a guy named Joe. There were two other kids that won't make it, because well this Mimi chick was in America and it practically 3 am and this girl named Jeri was sick. Guess they'll get the memo tomorrow. Speaking of memo, information was passed around about each other, and well there were a number of things that most of the frontier didn't know about till today. JP wasn't sure which news was the most surprising.

Apparently the digidestined's digimon were hanging out with this Gannai guy at his home till Cherubimon's army attacked them. Gennai took their eggs and tried to warn the other celestials about the attack, but Cherubimon beat him to it. Before Cherubimon fully sealed Ophanimon away, Gennai told her to contact the digidestined in the human world. Sadly he didn't have enough time since it would be a bad idea to have Gennai get captured by Cherubimon too. Gennai find the digidestined partners from primary village and stayed low by going to one of the moons.

It was a lot to take in when JP heard it from Izzy when they were heading to the elementary school. Even though Ophanimon did told his team that they weren't the digidestined she was calling, it was the whole how it came to that and who were the digidestined she was trying to call was new, but he and the others managed to get when that information has to be repeated to Tommy.

So maybe it was Takato's parents were talking to a government guy who might be able to help them might take the mantle of the most surprising information for the moment. _I mean it doesn't seem like a bad idea, but…_ Some of the other kids don't really trust the government. They lie and do things that are questionable, it's not a good idea to blindly trust them. Takato and Henry disagrees, Yamaki and his team did a lot of work to help to not only get their team out of the Digiworld, but save both worlds from the D-reaper. Izzy thinks it's a good idea because maybe they have something that they might need.

Koji though, "or they can try and take your digimon and do experiments on them."

"Oh don't worry they already know a lot about digimon, so they don't need to do that." Kenta pointed out, "not to mention Henry's dad used to help them analyze digimon and get rid of them."

Henry then yelled at his friends slip up, "Kenta!"

"Oops, sorry."

"I bet the way they got rid of the digimon must've been terrible." Matt said, "or am I wrong?"

Takato put his two index fingers together nervously, "yeah it wasn't good."

"See."

"But things are different now. Hypnose is a lot better than it was before, look maybe if you guys give them and Yamaki a chance you'll see that they can be trusted."

The group thought for a moment, maybe they should give them a chance, but if they go Hypnose they might take their digimon away. There could be a lot of things that can go wrong, but if the kids who experienced Hypnos said to give them a shot then maybe they should. "I may not speak for others, but I'll give them a chance." Of course it'll Izzy, but soon the others agreed to do the same.

Everybody then looked to Koji, the warrior of light then sighed. "Fine I'll give them a chance." Well now that's settle the group now just have to wait for the other members.

Rika wasn't really sure about this whole thing, she is about to meet a bunch of strangers. Why can't she and her friends handle this on their own? Oh right, because apparently this Emperor punk has a digimon army, so they'll need the help. Rika wasn't the trusting type, that part is clear. It wouldn't be Rika otherwise.

She was standing in front of the elementary school, the place look bigger than her private school. Bigger than what she remembered. Makes sense since they get more students now a days.

"Uh, hey there." A voice shout out next to her.

She looked to see an older student. He looked like he could be in highschool. "Hi," she said, plainly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Joe Kido, do you go to this school?"

"I've only been here a couple of times."

"Do you know where the computer room is?"

Rika looked at him suspicious. "Are You one of those kids who knows about digimon too?" Joe answered yes. "Figures."

"I guess that makes all three of us." A voice behind Joe said. "Hi, I'm Koichi Kimura. It's nice to meet…"

"Joe Kido."

"Rika Nonaka. Listen, if you two don't mind, there's a computer lab we have to go to." She said walking into the school.

The two boys looked at each other then back at the girl, "well I guess that answered my question." Joe said. The boys followed her to the computer room. There they find their friends sitting around the computer lab while the digimon play around.

"There you are, Joe. What took you so long?" Tai asked.

"Well there was traffic."

The Digimon Emperor watch as the two Elecmon fight each other in the arena, unbeknownst to him he was being watched himself. Three Gostumon was spying on him to witness what he done to their friend. They note that one of the Elemon was wearing a dark ring. "He's making them fight." One of them whispered.

"Digimon who are friends would never fight each other like that."

"That Emperor. What a terrible person."

"We got to leave."

"But what about the digimon here?"

"If we don't go, we'll be caught as well."

"I am afraid that is too late." Whispered a voice behind them. All three looked behind them and saw a human looking down at them. She was wearing round sunglasses, a cloak and scarf that covered most of her face. She was wearing a similar outfit the Emperor has, but it was different materials. She also a weird looking skirt and shoes that flat at the toes.

"Oh no, your one of his allies!" One of the Gostumon said with fear, forgetting that the Emperor can hear if they shout. Though does that really matter when the three Gostumon were now caught by one of his allies.

"Yes I am, and if guess correctly I'll let you go." She said calmly.

The three Gostumon certainly do not want to be caught, "are you his empress?"

"General Solar?"

"General Luna?"

General Luna kicked to the last Gostumon out of the way, "you may leave!" She then looked at the two Gostumon who trembled in fear. The girl then held out two dark rings, "you two on the other hand..."

The Gostumon she kicked now was hiding behind the tree and watched as his two enslaved friends being taken to the arena. "I'll come back, I promise." He whispered to no one in particular, then ran away for safety.

There are now two enslaved Gostumon in the arena, General Luna orders them to fight for the Emperor's amusement. She looked to young kid, then back to the Gotsumon, who are now banging their heads together. _You're slipping, your highness. If either of those Gotsumon decide to attack, it'll be game over for you._ Is what she wanted to say, but instead the General says: "I came here to report that the rebellion is actually gaining more ground than we anticipated."

"Hmmm, it's that Shoutmon isn't?" Before General Luna could answer, the Emperor's digivice started making beeping noises. Looking at it, he noticed there were five dots that appeared near them. "Looks like we got more intruders."

"You stay here and enjoy yourself, I'll handle this." General Luna said gently.

Emperor stood up and walked passed the general, "no I'll handle them, you take care of the rebellion." The Emperor ordered as he summon several Tyrannomon to his direction.

It took only a few minutes for the children and digimon to properly introduce themselves to each other. Though for Takuya, there were so many people to remember by name. Oh well, he'll get through it. Besides, now he finally back in the Digiworld, with Koji, Tai, Davis, Matt, Yolie and their digimon partners tagging along. "All right I'm finally back."

"Look at that Agumon, you're back to rookie level." Tai said to his partner.

"Hey you're right!" The orange dino said, "wonder why I went to in-training level in the human world, but go back to being a rookie in the digiworld."

"Maybe because the digiworld is our home, or we're just not used to traveling through a computer and TV." Gabumon suggested.

"We'll leave that for Izzy to figure out." Matt turned to Takuya, "did your phone changed?"

Takuya then took his phone out then sighed. "No, but maybe I need to find my spirits for it to change?"

"Well then where is it?" Hawkmon asked. "Where did you left them?"

"Uh, well you see I don't really know. The first time I found it, it was luck. But when I first saw Agunimon it was at the bottom of a train station. Not sure if it'll be in the same place though. Heck, I'm not sure if that train station is still around, since I saw it got destroyed by the Royal Knights."

"I'll send a message to Izzy to see if there is any train stations nearby." Yolie said as typed the her phone.

"Well I see you four are back, and you brought a new friend. Interesting." A voice said. The five children and their partners looked to see the Digimon Emperor standing not too far away from them. Where did he come from? "That means more players to play with."

"Who is that guy?" Koji asked.

"He's the emperor kid!" Davis stated in a fighting stance. "You're the guy who kidnapped Takato and Guilmon! I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Davis wai-" Tai stopped himself when he saw Davis go through the other kid. "He's a hologram?"

"You children shouldn't be trespassing my turf." The Emperor said, "I work hard conjuring this area, and I'm not going to let rookies like you stop me."

"Rookies? Look kid, the digiworld isn't some sandbox to make sandcastles. Innocent digimon are getting hurt because of you." Koji yelled.

"Do you honestly think I care about them? That's funny. Now time for me to punish you rookies," the hologram disappeared. The ground then shakes as six giant, red t-rex digimon, with green spikes coming down their back head to tail, appear from behind the tree. And all of them had dark rings, great. The Emperor was standing on one of them, a cruel smile was on his smug face as he looked down at the trespassers. "And I would like to see it up close."

"Tyrannomon are champion level Digimon, their blaze blast attack incinerates their enemies." Gabumon informed.

"Get them Tyrannomon!"

"Blaze blast!" The Tyrannomon the Emperor was standing shot out fire balls at the intruders. Luckley they managed to dodge the attack, but the TV didn't.

"Well there is a train station at the forest, but it's more at the edge of it." Izzy said as he looked at the map of the Digiworld. "There aren't any portals near it either."

"Uh, Izzy what does that red dot mean?" Tommy asked, pointing to the area Takuya and the others are.

"Uh oh."

Flamedramon and Halsemon were keeping the Tyrannomon distracted, as Takuya, Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon run for safety. Gabumon and Agumon were both injured severely, "if only we could digivolve, we would've been a lot more useful." Agumon said as Tai helped him walk.

"Don't say that you did great." Tai reassures. "When we find out what's preventing you from digivolving, I'm sure we can stop it.

"We didn't even came here to fight anyways. How did that guy managed to stop digivolution?" He ask Gabumon. "I thought it was a natural thing for you guys."

Gabumon shook his head, "it's not just that, but I heard rumors that some digimon have de-digivolve to champion or rookie level."

"Well that's just great. We're not only dealing with a tyrant-wannabe, but we're dealing with a genius tyrant-wannabe." Takuya grumbled. "No wonder he called us rookies, we don't even know how to deal with a guy like that."

"That doesn't mean we should give up." Koji stated. The others looked at him, now seeing he was furious. "Why are you sounding like giving up Takuya?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Even if we don't know how that brat is preventing digivolution, that doesn't mean we'll never find out. In the meantime we need to make plans on how to defeat him right now."

"But Koji, we don't even have our spirits with us anymore, we're useless."

Koji clench his fists, "looks like you're still a quitter, Takuya." There was an unsettling silence for a few moments before Koji added, "I was right about you after all."


End file.
